misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Poison
Poison is most commonly described as a disgustingly-tasting, large quantity of liquid that your doctor may give you and it comes in a bottle which comes in a box. Then, you have a specialized cup that comes as the lid of the bottle and you pour some of the liquid from the bottle into the cup and then you drink it and wait to die. Yes, that's the only kind of poison there is. It is commonly given by, as said, a doctor, but if you're a kid, then your mom or dad, or your crazy dumbass grandma. History , since he was born.]] The first manufactured bottle of poison was invented the same day the first hospital was invented in 1978. A boy, named Medicine Pills, and he had acquired the nickname Doctor Pills. He was attending a school which was named Hospital High School, and he met a girl which would later become his wife; her name was Nurse Steroids. They were working in the lab one day when suddenly they created this liquid that made Nurse die, to which he "didn't care", he stated in many inteviews between the 1980s and the 2000s. After he made millions off of the new poison which he had entitled medicine, he got a mansion the late 1980s and has been happily living there ever since. Types of poison There are three types of poison that are perscribed by doctors and the rest of poison is illegal and you're not allowed to take it; the three types are Instant-kill poison, Slow Killer poison, and Moderately-fast Killer poison, all of which take different lengths of time to kill you. Most of these prescriptions can be found at places such as Krogers, The Mall, Walmart, and Food Depot, but we recommend you check The Mall or Walmart first before checking Krogers and Food Depot, because there's a good chance that they won't have what you're looking for. They never do. Ever. Instant-kill poison With this kind of poison, the second you drink it, it kills you, but you can't just drink a little bit of it and wait for it to kill you, because then nothing will happen. Many of the doctors who perscribe this kind of poison to you like to say that it is a lot of medicine to take and that "it tastes like dogshit" is often what they will describe of its taste. You have to drink all of it for it to have any kind of immediate effect on you, the doctors from many hospitals like to say. The Slow Killer kind The Slow Killer kind offers no pain and tastes relatively bad, but tolerably bad, and may take from five years to fifty years to kill you, but after you drink it, there's no way to reverse it, unlike the Moderately-fast Killer kind. The Moderately-fast Killer kind This kind is the most common subscribed and it can take from a few days to a few months to kill you, depending on if you're a little kid, a teenager, a young adult, an adult, or an old person and how your health is. But most of the time it takes two weeks to a month. List of famous people who have died via poison *Michael Jackson *Hitler *Britney Spears disputed *Satan *Jesus *Every French perso See also *Lifespan of the average human being *Cancer *Steroids *Weed Category:Medicine